Blangonga Ecology
Disclaimer: This is merely a plausible explanation for the monster(s) in this article, and should not be considered canon. In-Game Information (Processing Information Taxonomy Blangonga are a large species of Primatius. They are much leaner and more muscular than Congalala. They possess a similar build to Rajang, but are not nearly as large. They appear as a comination of several ape species including baboons. Blangonga is, in a way, Monster hunter's interpretation of the Yeti. They also have desert farring subspecies known simply as the Copper Blangonga. Habitat Range Blangonga live almost exclusively in the snowy mountains. Their thick coat keeps them warm and serves as the perfect camouflage. Oddly enough, the subspecies the Copper Blangonga lives in the Desert. It is rather unusual that a creature so well adapted to one environment can also adapt to a totally different environment altogether. Presumably Blangonga could live in more temperate climates, but would most likely be forced to compete with larger wyverns and other large primatii. Ecological Niche Blangonga are large, dominant predators in addition to being pack leaders. They prey on anything smaller than themselves. Blangonga's only real competition for food are Tigrex and other Blangongas. The lack of other large mountain predators means food is surprisingly abundant. Herds of Popo and Anteka are not tough to find, and if necessary, Blangonga will prey on Giaprey. Biological Adaptations Blangonga have some of the toughest fur of any known monster. It can keep most claws and fangs from even reaching the skin of the creature with its sheer density. It is a pearly white and serves as excellent arctic camouflage. Blangonga best recognized feature is their fangs. These long canines are more a show of dominance than a practical tool. They can, obviously, inflict deep wounds on prey and help to pin them down while the Blangonga rakes the caracass with his paws. They grow constantly and must be worn down on rock faces, monster bones, or even tough ice. If a Blangonga fails to do this on a regular basis, his fangs may grow to a length where they begin to impeed feeding. If this does occur, said Blangonga will break his own fangs with his strong forearms. Blangonga are also astoudingly strong creatures. The can easily toss large boulders or massive ice chunks with ease. This strength allows them to dig, rapidly, into deep artic snow, which is an excellent position to ambush prey. A Blangonga's strength helps them to hold prey while they make a killing blow. The massive apes are surprisingly fast and nimble, which enable them to run and leap great distances. This agility helps them to quickly scale or descend mountains with ease. They are aided in this by their large whiskers, which help to balance the creature as it moves about. Behavior Blangongas are incredibly aggresive creatures. They will ruthlessly attack hunters and prey, yet shy way from anything larger than themselves. Blangongas also lead packs of Blangos. They maintain control of their followers by instilling a sense of fear into there subordinates, usually through a series of loud focal calls and a show of strength. Interestingly enough, Blangongas hunting tactics depend greatly on the mentality of the individual. Some Blangongas perfer to actively hunt their prey, only to then beat it to a pulp and gore it with their long fangs. Others will wait, either buried in the snow or high up on a cliff and attempt to ambush unwarry food. Some Blangongas even chose to send their pack to hunt, only showing up after a kill has been made to eat their fill. After making a kill, a Blangonga will do one of two things. If it feels it is safe from attacks by other large predators, namely Tigrex, it will eat its kill onsite, burying the remains when it is finished. however, if it is on the fringe of its domain or feels danger is near, it will use its phenominal strength to drag the carcass to a safer location, often a cave, where it feels it can eat in peace.